History and Timeline
Prologue Pre YouTube Era Josh is a student at Natrona County High School in Casper, WY. He is bullied a lot because of his Aspergers syndrome. At some point he is on the wrestling team. He discovers the band Cradle of Filth and begins to identify as a goth. Beginnings 2010 (?) Josh appears on YouTube under the name "gothickingcobra52". He refers to himself simply as "Gothic King Cobra". Josh has recently graduated high school, and lives with his parents in between stints at job corps. He begins to upload videos discussing current events, his beliefs, and his music. He talks much faster than he does in his current videos, and has a middle-parted bowl cut. '''Highlights''' * The first mention of Josh's chi, when he talks about demonstrating it on one of the other students. * The first appearance of Josh's wand crafting. * Josh makes a video insisting that he is a real goth and not a mall goth - his first big breakthrough. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvxXvzDPg6A) Job Corps Saga 2011 (?) Josh gets in his routine of making daily videos while not at job corps, referring to his viewers as "YouTube", and starts to take the shape of the youtube personality we know today. Josh meets his first girlfriend, Stephanie, at job corps. They have their first date at the job corps SAC. He loses his virginity to her in 27 seconds in the job corps bathroom, which he recorded on his ipod, but lost the video. '''Highlights''' Got Kicked Out Of Job Corps Saga 2011 (?) Josh is kicked out of job corps and continues to live with his parents (need help filling this part in, don't remember the story) '''Highlights''' Apartment Saga 2011 Josh gets a job at Wendy's, where his sole job is to keep the lobby and restrooms clean, and refill the teas (something he constantly screws up). His parents get him a studio apartment, where he still lives today. At this point, his lifestyle becomes much more unhealthy as he begins smoking perpetually, and eating terribly. Stephanie visits him in between her time at job corps. '''Highlights''' * Gothic King Cobra (Documentary by trappped, filmed around this era) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvhchxHUCA0) Golden Corral Saga Late 2011 - 2012 Josh's friend Chris begins appearing in many videos. When Stephanie is visiting, Josh continues to make hour long YouTube videos while she sits silently on camera. Josh begins to show how poorly he manages his money by spending his Wendy's pay checks immediately on regular visits to Golden Corral. '''Highlights''' * Josh takes Stephanie to Golden Corral for her birthday. * "I got seph taken care of" - Noticing that Josh essentially ignores Stephanie while making YouTube videos, fans suggest that he is not treating her properly. In response, Josh makes the infamous "I got seph (sic) taken care of" video, in which he cooks Stephanie a Hot Pocket. (Some footage seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uiavo9hc25Y) * Hair dye video - Josh is 4 hours late for work because he has instead decided to go buy black hair dye and headphones. His Wendy's manager calls while he is dyeing his hair, and Josh continues the video for 45 more minutes. He goes into work that day with blue skin where he tried to dye his eyebrows and mustache. (Reupload here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWnqfqeejSI) Chris Saga 2012 Chris moves into Josh's studio apartment and sleeps on his futon. Since Chris is unemployed, he is in almost all of Josh's videos for several months - usually just in the background playing Grand Theft Auto. Josh grows increasingly agitated by Chris constantly correcting him and interrupting his videos, but does not address it while Chris is present. '''Highlights''' * The "fun fight" video. Chris and his brother wrestle and try to choke out Josh, who is drunk and claims to be taken over by his inner Cobra demon. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2h5c84FuRc) * Chris gets arrested for driving without a license Beethoven Saga Fall - Winter 2012 A sub-saga of the Chris Saga. Josh suddenly believes that he could possibly be the reincarnation of Beethoven. Upon hearing Fur Elise (pronounced "fur uh-less-ay", he attempts to learn the opening melody on guitar, which he still cannot play correctly as of August 2016. '''Highlights''' * Chris's friend "Bobby Trainwreck" visits the apartment. (Clips here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f00p3eqR7Y0) * Chris's "beetoven" vid * I might have been reincarnated from a famous musician (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqbkDXRTrrs) Stephanie Saga Late 2012 After hearing that Josh has allowed Chris to mooch off of him for several months, Josh's dad tells his son to kick Chris out, thus ending the Chris saga, as well as any appearances by Chris in future videos. On break from job corps, Stephanie has moved in with Josh. (Need help filling this in) Josh's Gothickingcobra52 account is banned (can't remember why), so he creates his current account, KingCobraJFS. Josh forgets to buy Stephanie a bus ticket back to job corps, so his dad steps in to buy her a bus ticket, and even drives Stephanie by Wendy's on the way to bus station so Josh can say goodbye. Instead of thanking him, Josh gets pissed off at his dad for making him look like he can't take care of things, so he calls him at 6:00 a.m. (on video) to confront him about the issue. Josh's dad responds by telling Josh that he can pay his own rent and bills, but quickly changes his mind. '''Highlights''' * Shon and Saunders Back in Action (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHJi1VbKJ5w) * Ghostly Investigation in My Apartment (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TST7cg9knU4) Post-Stephanie Saga Early 2013 Shortly after moving in with Josh, Stephanie has gone back to job corps. Josh is out at the bar one night and cheats on her with a much older woman (somebody help I forgot the details). Stephanie forgives him. Shortly thereafter, Stephanie cheats on Josh by having anal sex with a mutual friend. She states that this is because Josh wouldn't agree to it first. (I think this is all the info he shared???) Josh and Stephanie break up. '''Highlights''' * asome barreto (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He0gzsIP4Qs) * A Pigeon passing by (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH2CFd3xlsE) * Making the stew episode 1 (watch all) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JWHICOnCow) * Rockabilly hairdo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R99NPbatabw) * Showing you how I control fire with my chi (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_3rmHLuRzuw) Random Video Saga 2013 Josh begins uploading 2 - 3 videos a day, almost all titled either "morning video", "noon video", "after work video", "random video" or "night video". (need help splitting this into another saga and more highlights. it was really hard to keep up with anything here) Josh gets depressed and takes his first significant break from YouTube '''Highlights''' * Josh orders his new BC Rich guitar (destroyed in "smashing my guitar", 2016) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cLZYGeMSfk) * Making ice cream bread (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llXCv0uf7io) Sandbar Saga Early 2014 Josh begins frequenting a local bar called The Sandbar Lounge. Josh sings "Hey there delilah" at karaoke night, and says all the girls in the bar were checking him out. He also once brought his guitar to open mic night and did nothing but shred like he does in his YouTube videos - but he noticed that people weren't liking it so he didn't try it again. The Sandbar Lounge closed in December, 2015 '''Highlights''' * The documentary is done (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_dOFm0fkss) * Shon and Saunders fart again (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-lT6tC9UpE) * Like 50 videos called "went to the bar last night" Beach Cruiser Saga Summer 2014 Josh begins to put together a beach cruiser and talks about getting a motorcycle. The beach cruiser ultimately did not work, but he posted dozens of videos documenting its progress. While it was running, he rode it through the hall of his apartment. '''Highlights''' * first beach cruiser update (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mGdAhZbyEoc) * Josh riding the beach cruiser through his apartment (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cetWLoMHaPc) Star Spangled Banner Saga Summer - Fall 2014 Overlaps the Beach Cruiser Saga, but goes on longer. Josh begins learning the Star Spangled Banner for a 4th of July project, and attempts to play it again on Ventrenns Day (sic). This piece of music becomes a staple in the King Cobra community, as it is one of the few tunes he ever plays on his guitar. He still cannot play it correctly as of August 2016. Josh begins to show first sings of balding. * Happy 4th of July (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEt3tMn3FiU) * Playing the national anthem for Ventrenns Day (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAomRp0rAWM) * smoking a lucky strike (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lC3_mXc88EA) Low Volume Saga Winter 2014 - 2015 Josh fucks up something on his camera, so all of his videos have incredibly low volume. This was a hard time to be a cobra fan, since there were many videos that you still could not hear with the volume maximized. '''Highlights''' * King cobras chronic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sps4nZzeeGI) * preformed an exorcism yesterday (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFtEnd64-Ig) * Josh talks about a second documentary that has still not happened (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cc8YbJZvEZw) Broken Glasses Saga Spring 2015 Josh breaks his glasses (I forgot how), and instead of buying a new pair, he tapes them together with a huge clump of tape like Harry Potter. '''Highlights''' * GTA 5 rant (first video with broken glasses (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=khkQH43Q1ZY) * i got new glasses (first video with fixed glasses) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gILBJl_yt0) Shotgun Saga Summer - Winter 2015 Josh buys a side-by-side shotgun, and a sling that he fastens to the gun with guitar strings. Josh starts recording videos on his phone, providing us with much clearer footage. A golden era of content. Josh gets a new girlfriend named Ami, and they break up in one day. (videos with Ami have been deleted) '''Highlights''' * Shooting the very first two shells of my side by side (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jG_bdp50eDg) * Ordering a sling for my shotgun (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPSuLlvIDT0) * Vocal matching Johnny Cash and Michel Jackson (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAT53xDcPkA) * Rasta Scooby Doo and talking about GTA 5 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAlFn2o-hZI) * Good times and drinks all arond (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PH7rRUrrc1Q) * Wendy's baconator fry with brocoli and onion (Josh's first phone video) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knSelvw--Mk) * Real Magic (Josh waves his wand at an ice machine and ice comes out) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3fBdyOMMhOc) * Ami went to jail (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fy18kVKdvn4) Bailey Saga Winter 2015 - Early 2016 Josh gets a new camera delivered to him by a fan, giving us the first 480p King Cobra videos ever. The Sandbar Lounge closes. Sid "Homeboy Scotty" Hackman enters the King Cobra storyline. Scotty has promised Josh that he will hook him up with a black-haired, green-eyed goth babe named Bailey, who also plays guitar and listens to cradle of filth. However, any time plans are made for the two to meet, Bailey always cancels due to some last minute emergency (dog run over, etc.) After multiple occasions, fans begin to question Scotty's truthfulness. In an attempt to escape responsibility for his lies, Scotty tells Josh that Bailey has changed her phone number to avoid telemarketers, so it is now impossible to reach her. After about 6 months, Josh gives up on meeting Bailey. Note: Nearly all videos mentioning Bailey have since been deleted, so this storyline will be difficult for newcomers to follow. '''Highlights''' * playing guitar and smoking tobacco out of a water pipe (first 480p video)(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_IkgY-gkYpU) * I have Trichotillomania (Josh addresses his baldness for the first time, which he now calls "trick-a-teria") (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A8UNvi2w_s4) * My good friend Scotty on camera setting the record straight (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HL_uzi-HLQg) * Josh tries to make a GTA 5 video but the camera is pointed at the ceiling the whole time (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOtLgWajsz0) Homeboy Scotty Saga Winter/Spring 2016 My Homeboy Scotty (MHBS) becomes a frequent topic of discussion in Josh's videos, and among his fans in the comments section. Scotty begins regularly appearing in videos. Fans discover that Scotty has been arrested for stabbing someone in Josh's apartment, then attempting to lie about the events multiple times. Josh reaches 2000 subscribers, and begins to see a large increase in fans. He begins to receive calls from fans while at Wendy's, and other places that he visits. Josh begins a new trend of attempting eating/drinking "challenges", which typically include eating a bunch of snack food and washing it down with energy drinks. Josh gets a new tattoo of a giant cobra with a pentagram on its head emerging from a cannabis leaf. '''Highlights''' * Kicking it with a homeboy (Scotty tells the stabbing story) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1weXhFUlZCo) * Me and my homeboy rapping we mess up a little (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_utRJtyU6f0) * Tour of my apartment (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FNgq89ihro) * Doritos and Monster challange (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pipylDs6xsM) * getting some ink on my arm (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqZ-3pDjrIQ) * Doritos and Monster challenge revisited (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO71WMjtrAY) * people who talk shit on Scotty are pathetic (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-k2uLlryIw) Willows of Sarrow Saga Spring 2016 Josh begins working on his 7th album, Willows of Sarrow (later corrected to Willows of Sorrow). Josh becomes an avid supporter of Bernie Sanders, solely because he wants to legalize marijuana, which cures cancer. After mixing up the sweet and unsweet teas at Wendy's multiple times, Josh has been cut down to a single 2 - 4 hour shift a week. Josh decides to go job hunting but doesn't have any success. Josh begins uploading more outdoor videos after high demand from his fans. '''Highlights''' * Cigar review and a trip to the gas station (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrKUqYxs7j4) * Taco John's potato oles review (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoB2EEI-aTE) * The story of mu first kiss (later reuploaded as "The story of my first kiss") (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnTNFlohflw) * Going job hunting (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-r0ov_0ieg) * Wild owl (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rU2NR-dEwM) * Shooting some guns (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MXMTZz7T3k) * There is a disesse affecting the bananna supply (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJvdEqSO0p0) Izzy Saga Summer 2016 Having not learned his lesson from the Bailey incident, Josh has been led to believe by Homeboy Scotty that he will be going on a date with a girl named Izzy - who is the roommate of Scotty's fuckbuddy/girlfriend. This reverses Josh's plan of "going asexual", and he becomes very excited about the date. Predictably, Scotty comes up with a last-minute excuse and the date does not happen. Josh smashes his BC Rich Warlock guitar for seemingly no reason. A fan makes and sells a limited run of King Cobra pins, and gives Josh a cut of the profit. Josh immediately spends his share on a $150 tobacco pipe. Josh uploads his longest video yet, at just over three hours. Josh reaches 3000 subscribers. '''Highlights''' * Making Doritos deep fried chicken (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYMJYqFdYo4) * Smashing my guitar (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oP9A0AAg7tU) * Mountain Dew PItch Black and Spicy Cheetos Challange (3 hours) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLkzxNkJgK0) * Making homemade french frys (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OeVMnhV410) * How to talk to girls and don't ban guns (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyeBliy1Hco) * Making french frys and conjering a thunder storm (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhOYA1ELOks) * Making mac and cheese (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLt1uI7BBsQ) * I have a date with a girl coming up soon (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APmnMzpY0KM) Sex Doll Saga Late Summer 2016 In the wake of the Izzy incident, Josh becomes frustrated with his inability to find a girlfriend - but does not attribute any of this to Scotty. Josh begins to contemplate getting a $2000+ sex doll, and starts a GoFundMe in hopes of raising the required funds. The GoFundMe page is later deleted after fans questioned his real intentions. Josh posts a video entitled "Rest in Peace Scotty Moore guitarist for Elvis". Fans in the comment section believe that Homeboy Scotty has died, and Josh posts a video to show that Scotty is still alive and well. Josh, Scotty, and another friend visit the carnival, but don't have enough money to ride any of the rides. Josh begins eating a ton of onions and rubbing them on his head, believing it will cause his hair to grow back. '''Highlights''' * My homeboy Scottie did not die (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TMbsjX7upk) * I'm not gay and i'm not trans (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTX4-mktNxk) * The laws of attraction (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jQv1ekzDWI) * Pros and cons to having a sex doll (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9SdV1NpAfM) * How I make grilled onions and sunny side eggs (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxhPIvep-eQ) * Wendy's bacon cheeseburger deluxe review (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vrb1cLh8qAI) =